Eternal Ties
by Shona-Chan
Summary: This is a story of a girl from modern time America, who has been watched by our No Life King. What is the connection? Whats going on? What happened in the distant past? No one knows but Alucard... Not good at Summerys. PLEASE ENJOY! AxOC
1. Chapter 1

Alright, keep in mind, within this world, Hellsing the anima or manga doesn't exist

Because its real and keeps within secrecy. So yada yada, blah blah… Dun kill me… And I admit that I am a fan of AxS, but this is mine! XP Deal with it. XD AxOC

WARNING: First fanfic… Be wary! XD

DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do not own hellsing or its characters. Most of these people who are not with hellsing are real people whom I have gotten permission too write with. If I did own hellsing… It would be really screwed up. XD

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Dreams**

_Nightmares haunt us all,_

_We all need escape from them,_

_Where may we find it?_

* * *

"Arg.. Damned people, making me get their damn coffee…" A girl about the age of 17 whined, grabbing some iced latte's from the school snack bar. It was after school, and they were all in a club, some called it drawing club, others called it manga club, some called it anime, but whatever the name, it was a great place to hang out with friends. 

This girl wore nothing but black clothes with a black hoodie tied around her waist. Her shirt was pure black and long sleeved, even though it was nearly summer time, and warm out. The shirt was baggy, and her black jeans also somewhat baggy. Though the style was perfect for her. Her hair was down too her shoulders, and dirty brown. She had deep hazel eyes too match. She had more then one reason for wearing pants and long sleeves all the time… For she was covered in scares too announce she has seen her fair share of ugly times. This is our friend, Allen Rave.

"Maybe try making them get **you **stuff, eh, Allen?" Said the kind snack bar lady to the girl, Allen just shook her head, arms filled with at least 12 bottles. She smiled. "Nah, I'm not the kind of person, I just wish they would give me something to carry all this in, haha." And away she walked back up stairs to the huge room where everyone was waiting for their damned star bucks.

At the very point she entered the room, every one looked over. Up from the drawing books, comic books, anime they may be watching, and waved. One girl walked over, a little taller. Her hair was short, and blondish, some of it pulled back. She wore a black tank top, a black and orange hoodie, blue jeans, and slip on white sneakers. This girls name is Tessa. "About time, Allen! Hurry, Gina's gonna have a fit if she doesn't have her coffee." Allen sighed, but put her smile back on. "I know, I know. Jeez Tess, don't get so nervous about it."

At the exact moment Allen finished her sentence, a girl had walked up, her eyes wide. She had long brown hair, white rimed sunglasses on her head, blue jeans with designs on them, a red shirt, green-hoodie, and a look of anticipation on her face. Allen leaned back a bit, her smile turning nervous. "H-hey there Gina, eh heheh… Um, yeah, your coffee's here…"

"WHOOHOO!" Gina yelled, snatching one of many bottles of star bucks coffee. "Aren't you a good little Halfling vampire. Haha."

Allen twitched. She hated being called that, especially in public. True, she was fascinated with vampires, wanted to become a Halfling, and she even had built up enough money to get the nearest dentist to put very small fang caps on her teeth, and to say the least, they worked wonders. "Don't call me that!" Most every one else laughed, they loved seeing her buttons get pressed. She took a deep breath, eye brow twitching.

A girl walked up beside her, considerably taller with long dark brown reddish hair. She had on a spaghetti strap black shirt, and tan jeans, including flip flops. This is Emily, a very good friend. Emily put her hand on Allen's shoulder. "Ah, don't worry about them. Just ignore it."

Allen ignored them like Emily said, returning to her seat in the very back, darkest corner with her small portable lamp, sketch book and drawing utensils. She snatched the small sketch book, opening it up a picture of a man she was drawing. She had no idea who this man was, besides what he looked like and his name, or how his image was in her head, but she couldn't stop drawing him. This was a full body picture, nearly finished. It was just missing a few touchup's here and there, and some extra coloring.

Another girl came up and sat next to her, then another, soon enough, all along the row every one was sitting, most watching the anime on the huge projector screen. All either watched silently, or talked about it.

The girl sitting next to Allen had a pair of head phones around her neck, a black and white shirt with oriental designs, dark green jeans, straight brown shoulder length hair, she also had a wrist band that said 'I love ninjaz' on her right arm. This person was known as Leah. She looked over at what Allen was drawing. "Hey, that's cool. Who is he?"

Allen looked up from her picture, having zoned out earlier. "You really wanna know, Leah? Well, I don't know who he is. He's just been haunting me and my dreams for a long while now. I only know what he looks like and his name… It's Alucard… He has 2 guns, one black while the others silver. No idea what their called, so don't ask."

Allen stared at her now finished piece of artwork, Leah staring as well.

The man was tall, messy black/ebony hair and deep red eyes, an odd grin on his amazingly handsome face. He had on an interesting tie on his person, and it actually went well with his attire. His pants and shirt were black with a white undershirt, brown boots that almost went to his knees, and a final touch, he wore a long deep red duster coat, with frills on the shoulders. He was sitting in a large chair with feet propped up on a table, moonlight shinning in through a window, himself staring up at the moon. On the table had what looked like a bottle of fine red wine, while he held a cup of the red liquid in his gloved hand. A large red hat sat on the desk.

Leah was the first to break the silence. "Did you make him up?"

Allen shook her head, putting her pencil down and letting her head rest in one hand, continuing too stare at the picture. "No, I didn't. Maybe I've seen him somewhere, but I doubt that. He just randomly came in to my dreams when I turned 16... Continual dreams of a huge mansion house, I'm in it, he's in it, other people are in it… Just weird… " Allen tapped her forehead.

Leah sat there, staring at it, before leaning back. "I thought you lived in a trailer." Allen laughed at that. "We do, but doesn't mean we can't have extremely vivid dreams about big houses." Both the girls laughed, neither had noticed the dark figure that slowly slipped behind them…

"Allen, you idiot!" The next thing both girls new, Allen was getting hit in the back of the head by a quick moving hand. "Oowww! What the hell did I do?!" She swung around to face yet another girl. This one wore long light blue jeans with black and white slip on sneakers, her shirt was a maroon type of color with blue flowers around the edge, hair blondish with red streaks on it, a watch on her right wrist. Her name is Kathryn.

"Kathryn, why do I get hit?!" Allen yelled, rubbing her head.

"For being an idiot!"

"An idiot for what, damn it?!"

Kathryn pointed to Gina, on the other side of the room in the other row, drinking her coffee while smiling widely. Gina turned to her twin sister Alexis, and began going on a rant about the anime they were watching. Alexis had a birth mark on her nose, the right side, she wore a black long sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans and black boots. Her coat/hoodie was draped over the back of her chair. Alexis ended up getting dragged in to the conversation. It was a fact, Gina was high on coffee.

Allen looked back up at Kat who stared back down with a half angry look. "You should have known better then to get her three cappuccino's!" She said again, leaning over Allen.

Allen leaned down, smiling nervously. "Alright! I get it!" Leah sat there laughing. Her laughing was contagious, and soon enough, Allen and Kathryn were laughing as well.

A couple more hours went by, soon the club was over, and every one sat outside waiting. The teens all got bored soon enough, and began playing tag. Allen was it first, but being one of the fastest people around, was soon the one running away, instead of pursuing. It was only fate that as the time went by, she was the last one left to pick up. Her mother was working late that day, so Allen had to sit and wait longer. As fate would have it, the sky clear, sunny, warm… Comfortable, she sat there and soon dozed off.

* * *

_It was late, very late, the moon high up in the sky… Allen was standing in a vast courtyard, with a shooting range out in the back. This was no surprise, as she has dreamed this before, but as dreams work, it was as if she lived there, a different life._

_She was reclining on a bench in the outside garden, staring up at the moon. A young woman, with short bright blonde hair that was spiked in the back was cleaning a huge gun that looked like a cannon. She wore what looked like a military outfit, though it was yellow, tight, and had a short mini skirt. She wore boots with this outfit, and gloves. Allen knew her apparently, as she registered as Seras in her mind._

_Allen sat up, and spoke too her. "So how was your mission of killing the freak and ghouls? Ya haven't told me yet." Seras looked up. "It was tiring. His ghouls kept blocking our hellsing soldiers, and he kept running from me and Master. Took forever. What a coward." She said with a heavy sigh. Allen laughed. "Well at least I had the night off. But you do have my sympathy, Seras." She smirked at her friend._

_Seras got a flat face, grumbling. "Oh shut it, its not funny." Her London accent was perfect with her attitude at that moment. She soon perked up, remembering something. "Oh yes, that's right. Master wanted too speak with you in his room."_

_Rising from where she had been resting, Allen rose an eyebrow. "Master Alu? What the heck does he want…" But without another word, she left Seras too her cleaning._

_As dreams work, there was nothing in-between then and when Allen entered the basement, just a fuzz of colors._

_Allen walked through the dungeon too a large black metal door. She opened it and walked inside. "Uh, Master?" She said, looking around, closing the door behind her. She walked up too his empty chair, and slid her fingers over his side table, admiring the old Romanian style desk and its smooth top._

_All of the sudden, Allen was grabbed from behind and yanked in too a larger body. She didn't scream, but did somewhat yell with surprise. "GAH!! God, Damn It, Alucard!"_

_The tall man chuckled, holding her tightly. "You should know better, than to let you guard down, Child." He said, before letting go._

_Allen growled. "Don't call me that! I have a name!" She tried too argue, but was quickly halted. Alucard put his hand up, and began too speak, only, it was no longer of the dream world, it felt, and sounded… Real. Truly real. As if this was happening in the real world. "Allen Rave… We will meet soon enough, in person…" He grinned, showing all his fangs. " You will come too London on a flight, with your friends… You will meet an enemy… Try not too die, heheh… And remember, you belong too me…"_

_Allen gave him a confused look, before the world around her started too fade, and become distorted…_

* * *

She awoke too a large faded tan old LeSabre Buick driving up, an older woman sitting in the drivers seat with a smile. Allen grabbed her back pack and long brown trench coat, opening the passenger side door and hoping inside. "Hello, mom." She said. 

The older woman wore a black shirt that had a logo for the mechanic shop she worked at. Along with old worn and dirty blue jeans. On the back of her seat was a waist length brown leather jacket. Her shoes were mountain boots, also worn from over use. Her hair was red, with the front and top of her head and hair turning grey, announcing she was older then she looked. Her name, Rhonda. The mother of our good friend.

Allen sat in the passenger seat, staring out the window as they drove home too the trailer park they lived in. It may be a trailer park, but it was beautiful. Perfectly healthy plants, wild animals, a large field nearby with a large mansion out there, dirt roads, other children, anything a person could call beautiful. Surrounded by a forest.

Allen was deep in thought about why these dreams would always come around, at any time they felt like it. And why does the man always say she belongs too him? What was she, a pet? It was all so confusing. Then she remembered something… The school trip too London. She turned too her mother.

"Hey, mom, how long away until the trip? And I'm bringing my gun and machete, they said I could!"

Rhonda rolled her eyes. "Your going too be leaving tomorrow. Just be careful with those things, they are real weapons." She said with concern. Allen just rolled her eyes as well. It was obvious how much alike these two were.

"I know I know, jeez. I'll be careful."

They arrived home, and the instant the care stopped, Allen burst out of the car and ran inside, dropping her backpack on one of the two couches with her hoodie. She ran too her small walk in closet of a room while pulling a suitcase out from a hallway cabinet. With a large grin on her face, she began packing like a whirlwind…

* * *

Alucard sat with his master, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, getting a new assignment with Seras Victoria. Though his wind was elsewhere, as he was smirking. 

"Alucard, are you even listening too me?" Integra fumed, glaring cold dagger at her Servant vampire. Sometimes, she wondered if there were things he wasn't telling her just out of amusement.

He sat there and chuckled, pulling his thoughts away from whom had come of age. "Not at all, Master… I heard every word."

Seras looked from one too the other, before speaking up too end the tension in the room. "Sir, we will leave straight away and take care of the FREAK." She saluted the leader of Hellsing, who gave a nod. Seras left with her master, who fazed through the door. He said too her telepathically, _**"Be on your best, Police Girl, as our enemy this time has all escape routes… Hmhm… " **_And with that, Officer Seras Victoria, various men of Hellsing, and Alucard headed out for their new target's hide away…

* * *

Me: WHOO!!! This is a lot more fun too read then I thought. Beware… I can make things Disterbing! XP 

Alucard: (sitting at desk grinning) I'd like too see you try too compare too mine.

Me: (insane devilish grin and huge evil laughter) YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW, HAHAHAHAHA!!

Seras: … ¬-¬ ;;

Integra: -.-; (rubs temples)

Alucard: (gets in too a battle of who can be more insane with 00Shona)

**PLEASE, R&R, I NEED IT!! DX**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the review! (win dance) Bohyah! Its good too know that so far this story has been a succeess. Keep in mind, I just sorta make it up as I go along. eh heheh... XD

Alucard: (has lost the battle of insanity)

Integra-Seras-Walter: (in shock)

Me: (laughing insanely) I TOLD YOU, MUAHAHAHA!!! Just wait till Allen gets in tune with her inner insanity.

All Of Hellsing: (looks at Alucard) WE DONT NEED ANOTHER ONE!!

Alucard: (insane grin) HAHAHA!

Me: On with the story of doom!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Vacation

_These aren't nightmares,_

_They are the truth of my fate here,_

_And I don't even know..._

_

* * *

_

It was the final day... Allen and all of her friends were ready, and huddled together in the airport with other students. Lucky for Allen, she was the chaperone, or the leader, of their own little group. Since the teachers didn't have enough parents or other faculty too assist them, Mrs. Moody had decided too appoint some of the more responsible students too become leaders.

A taller boy, a junior at that, wouldn't stop poking Allen. He had on grayish tan cargo pants, a black t-shirt, and worn out sneakers. The boy had too have glasses, so he had them on as always, his hair was blondish, short, but long enough too hang down and be fluffy as some students called it. This boy was Steve. And Allen was getting annoyed.

She swung around, and hard poked him right back in the stomach, making him hunch a bit and step back, making his usually comedy face. He was some one who every one in the group loved, the true comic relief.

He stood up, there was an awkward silence, and then he said it... "Trojan!" He said, loud enough for every one to hear and any passerby to catch on to. Allen couldn't help doubling over and laughing hard, same with every one else.

Kathryn hit Steve upside the head. "You idiot! Not in public!" She said through gasp's of laughter.

Another girl laughed. She had dirty blonde hair, wore an orange shirt and tan pants. Her sneakers were black and pink, perfect for her style. It was a very simple style. She also had a wrist band on her right wrist. This is Kameo.

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Lets try not too embarrass our selves until we're in the safety of out plane." She commented, moving her hands too emphasize this.

That's when this bratty girl walked up with her own group. She was obviously a prep, by how fancy her clothes were, along with every other girl and boy in her group.

This girl, their leader, wore a frilled out pink knee skirt, made out of velvet and silk, her sandals were cross over Greek style, and her shirt was tight, showing off everything she had, the shirt being silver with pink straps that cross across her chest, showing cleavage. To hold it on her shoulders it gripped with half sleeves, orange fishnets on her arms, sky blue mascara and eye liner, deep rose red lipstick, and her hair up in a hair bun with hair falling out, Chinese style with the hair pins.

She was the girl all the jocks and guys were dying too get, and also one of the bitchiest girls in the school. Her name is Mello. She stared down at the group from her higher perch on the stairs Allen's squad stood. Mello smirked.

"Oh! No need! Your all already beyond embarrassment, as you are all freaks!" She laughed, her group laughing with her shrill voice. Allen growled, and Leah grabbed her arm too keep her calm, but Allen was already wanting too rip her mortal enemy's head off. Mello continued laughing.

"Awe, is the little outcast wanting some more? Puh-lease! Your already the most hated student in school, in fact, if you died right here and now, it would make the world a better place! You and your little friends!" She said in her own preppy way.

Allen was getting on the breaking point, and almost ripped her way out of the grip her friends had on her. If it wasn't the sudden realization that the teachers would see and she wouldn't be able too go on the trip she had been looking forward too all year, she probably would have. Allen just bared her teeth, making sure too show off her caped teeth.

Mello was about too make another comment, but was halted when a voice came over the P.A. system. "**Would group 1-A, please report too your flight at gate East-4. Your flight is ready. Thank you.**"

Allen was thanking whatever god had just saved her and her small group from annihilation by Mello, and grabbed her suitcases, and backpacks. She led her group away too the east fourth gate.

"Hey, Allen, are you feeling ok…?" Asked Gina. It was amazing, Gina was perfectly calm, even though she had over 4 latte's. Allen looked up at her friend, shaking her head. "When was I EVER ok?" She smirked, and made her comrades laugh. Tessa replied too this. "Yes Allen, we all know that you have never been ok, but that's why we all love you."

They arrived at the gate entrance that led to their plane, and Allen got out their tickets from her back pocket. As the others were setting their items down on the conveyer belt, and walking through the metal detector to board the flight, the teller stopped them. The young man told them, "It seems that your seats and tickets have been altered. It says here that group 1-A has been switched up too first class. The first class is all yours."

Allen's jaw dropped, much like every one else. "Your kidding right…?" The man shook his head.

Once on board, every one proceeded too first class, much too the dismay and jealousy of Mello.

They stood in awe of what lay before them. Fancy seats, a bar, food, anything that a luxury airline or cruise would and should have. Kathryn ran off to a seat in the front with Steve.

Another boy walked past them straight too the bar. "Water!" He said, taking a seat. This boy wore a black and red hoodie, blue jeans, and mountain hiking boots. His hair is very short and light brown, on his head he wore a red and black baseball cap. Lots of girls craved him. Sadly, he was out of their league, and preferred to do his own thing. This boy's name was Alvin, but of course, he preferred the name A.J. One of Allen's close friends and back up for when things in a fight got sticky.

The stewardess entered the room, and the only one not sitting down somewhere, was Allen, as she wished too stand. Something was going through her head that she didn't understand…

"Please, every one take your seats. We will be taking off shortly. Make sure your seat belts are fastened and you are comfortable." The stewardess gave a polite smile, before vanishing throughout the rest of the plane. Allen reluctantly took a seat in the back, strapping on her belt and staring out the window. Bidding a farewell too America.

She sat there as the plane started up, and began down the strip. But what Allen saw out her window, wasn't that of the passing scenery and airport, but what was in her mind.

Something was telling her that this was going too be more then a summer vacation, like a woman intuition or subconscious- no, she was taking this all to seriously. It was her first vacation ever, so naturally things would seem so odd.

Allen hadn't even noticed that they were already in the higher atmosphere and jet streams. She had too be nudged out of her thoughts by Leah, whom had been trying too get her attention for the past 10 minutes.

Leah nudged Allen in the side with her elbow, rather painfully as she had ended up yelping and hunching over. "Oops. Sorry, Allen, didn't mean to do it that hard." Leah apologized.

Allen just shook her head, and undid her seatbelt. "It's alright, thanks. I was getting way too zoned out for my own good." She smirked at her friend, getting to her feet. "After all, me thinking long and hard can be dangerous! And don't worry, I'll try to not let anything ruin your dream trip, Leah!" They both laughed.

It had always been Leah's dream to go to London, and hopefully live there. So it was just perfect for every one too spend summer vacation over seas.

As they joined the others in their merriment of the very first vacation together, Allen still couldn't shake the feeling that this was going too be more then a simple vacation.

* * *

Seras and Alucard had just finished their third mission this month. Seras was thanking anything in her mind for the few missions se was sent on. On the other hand. Alucard seemed too be waiting for something, as he was always having this look of insane anticipation on his face. 

Once they were back in the dungeons of Hellsing, she finally had too ask him. "Master, why have you been in such a good mood lately? Have you been given permission to hunt down you're meals?"

Alucard chuckled darkly, and looked down at his fledgling. He was always intrigued how she could notice things that others couldn't. She could even see his emotions better then Sir Integra. "Very good, Police Girl… As much as I wish too be able too hunt upon mortals again, it is not. I am just awaiting the arrival of someone… Whom does not concern you, for now…" His tone of speaking put Victoria in a spiral of confusion. "Master…?"

He leaned over her, his grin turning more serious. "Drink your blood, Police Girl…" And with that, he left her in her room. Alucard had transported them there without her notice.

Seras sighed alone in her room, and walked over too her coffin. She so hated to drink blood, even with the knowledge that it was donated willingly… Poor Victoria just couldn't stand it, but for tonight, she would humor her master, not wanting too ruin his rare good mood. Seras would drink the blood. For now…

Soon enough, the Hellsing's butler and right hand. Walter, entered Victoria's quarters. He wore grey dress pants, black dress shoes, a white shirt, and black vest. His long black sleek hair, that was slowly graying, was pulled back in too a small ponytail. His monocle freshly cleaned and polished. In his hand's her had a dinner tray, on top of it was a goblet, and a bucket of ice that held a blood pack. "Good evening miss Victoria." He spoke politely.

"Hey Walter." Seras replied, leaving her coffin and sitting at the table.

He nodded, and set the tray down. "Type O positive for tonight." She simply nodded at him, not caring what kind it was, she just wanted this over and done with. Walter gave her a bow, and left the room.

She sat there, glaring at the elixir that was needed for her and her kind too survive. "… Bloody hell, this is harder then I thought…" She said too her self, and reached for the pack.

Seras completely ignored the cup that was provided, and ripped open the top of the pack, drinking it like a macabre juice box, as she has seen her master do.

Within a few moments of chugging down her meal, she left the tray and emptied packet on the table, and waltzed over too her dresser. She pulled out a pair of blue pajama's, same as when she first arrived at Hellsing.

She entered her private bathroom, and undressed. Seras was deep in thought as she removed her dirtied uniform. She wondered who Alucard was waiting for, and if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"_What if this person is another vampire…? Is her waiting for them so he can be free? What if this person isn't a vampire? But why?" _She thought to her self. She knew better then too jump too conclusions before hand, but this was all too strange. It had been to long since her master had been like this. Even during the war with millennium, he hadn't been waiting for some one.

Now dressed in her blue PJ's, she exited the bathroom, dropping her old uniform in the laundry bin, and crawled in too bed. She was tired from killing ghouls. The freak had still not been found and eradicated, but he has been slow about his attacks.

Tomorrow Was Seras' day off-err-night off, and she wasn't going too waste it.

* * *

As soon as Allen plane had landed and they were able too board off, she made a dramatic sigh, and dropped too the floor. "LAAAND!" She said, laughing. This made everyone else in her group laugh, and even passer by's laugh. She got back up, and grabbed her things. "I could not resist. Sorry." Her friends rolled they're eyes, but they followed the rest of their teachers and students out of the fancy airport. 

The teachers spoke among them selves once they were all outside. Apparently, the busses they had too take too the apartment they had rented out were late.

Allen and her group sat by the largest fountain, enjoying how the sunlight hit the water. It was perfect for the first day of the summer vacation.

Gina walked along the rim of the fountain. "Can you believe we're here already?" she said happily, squeeing in one of her anime squee way's. Kameo replied with, "It's amazing. Like itachi's old man wrinkles!" Gina swung around, and got in too roll playing mode. "Who're You Calling Old, Kisame?!" Every one broke out laughing. Laughing hard at that.

Within minutes, large airport luxury busses arrived at the u-turn in the parking lot. Every one claimed onboard, and stuffed their suitcases, backpacks, and such in the compartments above the seats. Thankfully, Mello's bus was at the very front, while Allen's was at the very back.

The long bus ride through the city of London began, and Allen needed too brush her hair as it was getting static. She got up. "I'll be right back guys." She said grabbing her military purse, and walking too the bathroom in the back.

She entered, closed the door and locked it, then relaxed against the wall, putting the purse on the counter. Allen pulled out her brush, and began fixing her hair before it got the tangles-of-doom as she called them. She stared at the mirror, slowly brushing through her hair, but then noticed something out of the ordinary…

A pair of glowing, crimson eyes stared back at her, almost un-noticeable in the reflection of the red background. Her eyes went wide. _'What the hell?!' _She thought, and backed against the wall. She knew if she made a sound or fuss, some one would try too barge in or call her crazy for seeing a pair of eyes, or blame it on the background of the wall.

The eyes seemed too be amused as she stared at them, her heart pounding at a hundred miles an hour. She didn't know why, or what was going through her head, but she reached out for them. Her hand met the mirror and grazed over the eyes, they stayed there.

Allen soon freaked out completely, snatched her purse and brush, then rushed out, sitting back in her seat. Her eyes were wide and staring straight ahead. _'… The hell was that about…?' _

Thankfully no one had noticed, and the rest of the ride was smooth… Smooth as it could be, at least.

* * *

Me: ... wow... This chapter really sucked. XD 

Walter: Not at all, miss. It's quite better then what you previously had.

Me: YAY!! (win dance)

Alucard: (emo emo emo emo, depression) My insanity has been bested... And I went easy...

Integra: Oh get over it, servant.

Seras: (hugs 00Shona) Yay!

Me: XP Told you, Alu-kun! I can even be on a scale as high as yours!

Others: ...? Alu-kun...?

Seras: Hahaha! You-- (mouth muffled)

Me: ANYWAYS, MOVING ON FROM THAT!!! Please, comment, rate, review, and enjoy! 8D


	3. Chapter 3

YAY!!! Thank you every one for your reviews and loyalty. 3 I feel so loved. Good too know my first fanfic is such a hit.

Alucard: (sitting there grinning) Heheheh… Finally… Some action… (has guns loaded and primed)

Me: ⌐.⌐ Um… Alucard… Just wait for your moment…

Seras: (happy) I finally get too go out for a night! Day's off are all too rare…

Me: ANYWAYS!!! ON WITH THE FIC!!

* * *

Chapter 3: Encounter

_We are one and the same,_

_But who knows this truth for I do not,_

_For now I must survive._

* * *

The students arrived at the apartment building, and filed off from front too back. All the apartments on the first floors were taken by the time Allen's group was able too get inside. So, they all agreed on roof apartments. Since there was so many of them selves, they took up a grand total of 5 rooms or so, at least 2 people too each. They all paired off, and since Allen only wanted too have too be stuck living with one other person, that one other person was Leah. The one person she wouldn't end up screaming over or getting hit by. 

It seemed that mother luck and some unknown god was blessing her with constant good happenings, because now, her apartment had the best view of all, and even an extra room. This extra room was on the roof. Almost like a very fancy tea room, and a spiral stair case that lead up too it.

Allen and Leah stood in awe, slowly dragging their things inside. "Wow… Can you believe our luck?!" Said Leah, dragging all of her things too one of the bedrooms. She was giddy and running around their new apartment, while Allen dragged her things too the second bedroom.

She dropped her things on her bed, and stared out the unusually large and fancy window. The view was amazingly beautiful. With a perfect view of the sunset, the large river, a forest, and a huge mansion with enormous grounds. Allen stared out at the beautiful mansion, and saw guards patrolling it. She couldn't make out what they looked like, besides the fact they looked like ants, but she could tell they carried guns.

As she shook her attention from the view, Leah ran too her room. "Come on, Allen! We're going out too explore for a while until its midnight! The teachers said we could!" And soon, she ran from view again.

Allen's eyes went wide, so she grabbed her over stuffed wallet, shoved it in too her military purse, and ran out of the apartment after her friends. She was hastily putting her hoodie on when she made it outside too the Taxi every one had gotten. They all piled inside and went straight too the nearest street with shops, restaurants, gift stores, and the like.

After hanging around for a few hours, the small team of teen's wandered around too the nearest area too grab a bite too eat. Of course, none of them could decide what too chose. Soon, some of them were arguing amongst them selves, while the others turned too Allen for an answer.

Allen thought they all looked great, but thought better to ask some one near by. She stopped a young woman, who was dressed in Levi's blue jeans, boots, a blue shirt with black vest, and a small beanie hat. She had short strawberry blonde hair, that was spiked in the back, along with bright blue eyes.

"Um, excuse me?" She asked the young lady. The woman turned too her, and replied with a happy voice. "Yes?"

"Do you know the best place too eat around here? Me and my, ahem, 'cohorts' can't decide."

The woman giggled, and replied in a chipper voice, "Yes, I do. It's called Patina's. In fact, I was heading there my self, would you like too come?"

Allen and her group all said yes at the same time, and followed her too the largest and fanciest diner they had ever seen. The young woman showed them too a corner table, with padded seats.

The teens settled in, all saying they're thanks too the woman. "Oh, not at all, it's my pleasure." she said with a smile in her London accent.

Allen got curious about the of this young woman. "Excuse me, but we didn't get your name. Mine's Allen Rave." she replied, putting down her menu. Since she sat next too their new unknown comrade, she was able too ignore the rest of the chatter of different foods and anime role playing coming from her stably insane friends.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Seras. Seras Victoria. It's very nice too meet your acquaintance, Allen."

Allen's eyes went wide. She instantly sent her gaze too the floor, thanking god that no one noticed. She knew that name from her dreams… Can it be a coincidence…?

Soon enough, she got up and walked away, coming up with the excuse that she wanted too check some thing.

* * *

She entered the girls restroom, and leaned against the wall. Allen was still wide eyed, and in shock. _'H-how can this be… No way, this is more then a coincidence now…' _She thought too her self. 

She nearly, jumped 5 feet in the air at what she heard next. _**"No, it isn't, child… Hmhm…"**_

Allen stuttered just slightly, backing away from the wall and looking around, but trying too sound as menacing as possible. "W-who's there…? I'm warning you… I'm armed…"

The voice chuckled, and she swung around. Still, Allen saw no body. The voice spoke again. _**"No, my dear… I'm inside your head… No need too shoot some one's eye out. We will speak again, for now, I must go… Fare well, Allen Rave…" **_And with that, the chuckling voice faded away.

* * *

Now she was beginning too get a little more then creeped out. She hastily returned too her table in the diner, pale as snow. 

As she sat down, Gina noticed how she looked spooked. Gina put down her large latte. "Hey, Allen, you look like you've seen a ghost."

Allen shook her head, rubbing her temples. "No, I just think I'm finally going crazy." Gina laughed. "You're already crazy! Ha ha!" Allen couldn't help but smirk.

"So true, I am crazy. So crazy I'm insane, and so insane that I'm sane."

Every one including Seras laughed at her joke. But the conversation was soon interrupted thanks too the table next too them. A man and woman sat there, having a conversation.

"Hey, have you seen the news? They say that the serial killer hasn't been caught yet, and that they are somewhere around here… It's been going on for almost two weeks now… Scary huh?"

The man nodded. "Yeah. Scary. This guy is running on a mass killing spree, and in the worse way to. Draining his victims blood…"

The woman shivered. "Donny, don't talk like that! It's so gross!"

Every one in the group overheard this conversation. Allen raised an eyebrow. "Well now… Isn't that interesting… Ironic huh guys?" She turned too her friends, they all nodded.

"Yeah… You got your teeth caps two weeks ago, right?" Kameo asked. Allen nodded. "Total timing."

Seras looked to everyone. "Be very careful when you leave tonight. I'm part of the squad that's been trying too take him down." She was trying too protect them the best she could. Her senses could pick up on the FREAK who was near by, no doubt waiting for the perfect target too leave this diner.

Allen grinned, making sure to show off her fang caps. "Heh, police woman huh? Cool. Seras, no need too worry, I'll kick his ass if he touches me or my friends. That's a promise." She looked up, still with that grin, her fangs glinting in the light of the table.

Seras stared at Allen for a moment, thinking that she was another vampire for a moment, but soon realized that she was over reacting. Her new friend was indeed human. Just a girl obsessed with night walkers. Victoria smiled. "Alright." She pulled out a photograph of a man. "This is the culprit."

Allen took the picture. This guy had on a grey t-shirt that was covered in blood stains, his pants were what seemed too be baggy blue jeans. His hair was streaked back with hair gel and his hair was bleached blonde. The guy's eyes were huge, with a look of insanity in them. Over all, this guy looked like be longed in a mental home or something.

She looked up at Seras. "What, this guy escape the 'Happy Home' or something? Jeez." Seras shook her head, laughing a bit. "Sadly, no. He just came out of nowhere and has been killing non stop.

Every one in the group nodded their heads in understanding. All at once, they said, "We'll all keep an eye out for him."

Seras Victoria smiled a thank you, then quickly changed the subject too something other then her work. Soon enough, they were talking about music and the like. After 15 more minutes of being delayed, the waiter had brought over the food and drink, then he left. Every one stared at the dishes in front of them.

It looked like a banquet set for the royal family or something along those lines. Fancy foods, such a pleasant aroma. It was intoxicating, but in the good way.

They all looked at each, then at Seras who was eating her self, and with that, the teen's dug in too their meal with glee.

Allen was happily savoring her rare steak and tomato juice when it hit her. How much was this going too cost? She turned too officer Victoria. "Um, excuse me… But, uh… Heheh, how much is this going too cost…?" She asked nervously, not wanting too spend too much in one night.

The fledgling smiled. "Not to worry, I'll pay for it." And exactly as she said, when the time came too pay the check, Seras had her wallet out and was counting the money.

All of them, including Victoria, left together. Seras knew that the rogue FREAK was still near by, and probably watching the group of teen's, especially now that she has acted with them.

Allen lead the team too the many gift stores, collectables, and ironically, a blade shop. All on one street. The rest of the group headed off for the gift stores, while Allen went inside the blade store. Seras followed her inside, since Allen would have been alone otherwise.

She looked at all the different shelves of swords and bayonets. Allen has always been captivated by weapons, though she never knew why. She walked through the shop, until she got too the daggers. Allen stood in awe of all the old ones. Her eyes fell in a special looking dagger, that was labeled, "From Romania". Seras eyed the dagger in awe. The dagger was made of silver by the looks of it. The blade was silver anyways.

The dagger had a stainless steel sheath and handle, with a blood red ruby on the end of it. The handle's size was a perfect fit for a person with hands like Allen's. It's total size was about a foot in a half to two feet. The dagger was highly decorated, with on either side of the blade, at the top of it near the handle, was an angel on each side. The angels were of course, seemingly broken on purpose. It was just amazing how the dagger was ancient, yet it looked as if it hasn't aged a decade. This blade was greatly cared for.

Allen drew closer, and picked the dagger up, suddenly feeling the best she had ever felt before. "My god… It's like I know this thing… I love it!" She said, holding it up too the light.

"That, my dear, it truly made for a fighter. It has never lost it's edge in all the years I've had it on this shop. No one has even looked at it until now." Both Seras and Allen whirled around, too see an elderly woman standing behind the counter and cash register. Neither of them had even noticed her come in.

The woman wore beads in her hair, and an orange bandana on her head, like a gypsy or fortune teller. Her dress was long too her ankles, and covered in designs, this was also orange and black. This lady looked as if she really was a gypsy, or something along those lines.

Allen walked over too the counter with the dagger in hand, Seras right behind her. The woman spoke kindly, in a voice that seemed ageless, "I came across that in my much younger days. Lying in a raided castle. I felt such pity for the one whom lived there." Allen and Seras looked at each other, then too the old woman. "… What?" They said simultaneously.

The lady shook her head. "Never mind me. I have my ramblings. I am nothing but an old woman running an antique weapons shop. You may call me, Agatha." She brought up the price for the dagger Allen was now holding very tightly. "That will be 85 pounds." She winked. "Special discount for seeing something so rare."

Allen though there was something not right about this, but went ahead and dug through her military purse for her wallet. When she pulled it out and counted out her cash, she was slightly disappointed. "Crap. I'm going too have too go to the bank tomorrow. That only leaves me with 20 euros." She smiled and handed the cash too Agatha. The older woman put the cash in the register, then handed the younger one the receipt.

She handed Allen a complimentary leather belt too hold the dagger too her hip, which she promptly put on, slipping the dagger and sheath in too its holster. They said thank you for the hospitality, then both Seras and Allen left without a word. But Agatha was thinking deep in her head_, 'So… She has returned…' _

Seras walked side by side with Allen. "You really like weapons, don't you?" She asked with curiosity as they went too find the rest of her friends. Allen nodded. "That I do. I was born in too a family of hunters, back in America. So its sort of in my blood. My mom used too run an archery range in West Virginia."

Seras smiled. "So you must be pretty good with a bow."

"Yup, I'm damn good!"

They both laughed as they came upon the rest of the group. They were all waiting by a fountain, but something wasn't right… Gina was having a complete melt down, and not just from coffee either.

The minute Gina saw Allen and Seras returning, she ran over. "God! Allen! Help!" She said, breathing hard. It looked like she was having a seizer. "This big dude tried to drag me in too an alley behind a gift shop, and he stole my black and pink purse! Please, I have valuables in there! He looked like the guy in the photo the police woman gave you!" She said, before returning too running around and freaking out at the others.

Allen and Seras looked at each other… Seras had a look of confusion. "Did you under stand a word she just said…?" Allen nodded. "Yeah, your culprit tried too kidnap my friend and ended up stealing her purse instead."

Before Officer Victoria could do anything, Allen was running back down the street to the alley way in question. Seras only had enough time too radio back too Hellsing before taking pursuit.

* * *

Walter had received the radio call, and forwarded it too Integra. "Sir Integra, it seems Seras Victoria has found out renegade target, and a civilian is in pursuit. Officer Victoria is also in pursuit." Integra stood up right once she heard that a civilian was now involved. "Have the clean up unit converge! This is one of the most dangerous FREAKS we have yet seen! Send Alucard as backup! I do not, I repeat, do NOT want any casualties this time around!" She slammed her fist down on too the oak table, sending an echo through out her office. 

Walter bowed, and left a tempered Integra Hellsing behind.

* * *

Allen was running down the street, before rounding a corner in too the alley ways behind the shops. They were like a maze, so she just kept running, with Seras in hot pursuit. 

Within a few moments of rounding corners and dodging boxes on the ground, Allen came face too face with the man who had stolen her friends purse. He stood there as Allen stared him down. He grinned a deranged grin, showing off some fangs. "Haha! Just my luck! I tried too get one, but only got the purse. But I still get one!" He said, laughing, and throws the purse at Allen. Allen side stepped it, letting it hit the ground, and not for one moment taking her eyes off the guy in front of her.

She smirked. "Well, guess I'm not the only one with fake teeth around…" She got in too a defensive stance, subconsciously laying a hand on her dagger she had just gotten. The man laughed crazily. "Me?! Fake?! Hahahaha! You're the fake! What a weird human, wanting so bad to be one of us, idiot! Now, lets see how you taste!" He leaped at her with precision speed that shocked Allen, but not enough too make her not react.

She narrowly ducked under his leap, and rolled away. Yanked the blade out of its sheath, and sliced across his leg. He let out a scream when he landed. "What the fuck?!" He looked at his wound, it was steaming. "The hell, bitch?! You'll pay for that!" He went back at Allen, but she was able too roll away, swinging the dagger at him again. This time, she missed. Allen was having trouble staying untouched, this man was more then he seemed.

Sadly, Seras had lost which way Allen had gone, so she wasn't able to help. Seras cursed her self when she heard fighting somewhere in the maze of alley way's. Thankfully, she could pick up the scent of Hellsing soldier mobilizing and searching the alley's, but they were huge, and probably wouldn't make it to Allen in time.

"_**Police Girl…"**_

Seras stood straight. "Master…?"

"_**Turn around, your heading for a dead end… Take a left instead of a right… Hmhm, maybe you will get there before me…" **_

Seras did as she was told, and turned heel, taking off in the opposite direction. When she got too the turn, she found the hellsing soldiers lost. She told them everything, and lead her squad down the alley's towards Allen, but they were still too far away.

Allen was getting worn out. She had gotten punched with super human strengthened fist's a few times, and was beginning to lose it. Her opponent took the opening, and kicked her too the side, snatching her blade for himself. He then dove at Allen before she could recover, and stabbed her in the got, pulling the blade sideways too make the gash as huge as he possibly could. "How do you feel now bitch?! Not so brave now!" He laughed in her face.

She let out a pain filled scream, one that echoed throughout the buildings for all too hear. She had enough energy too kick to man off and away, thankfully kneeing him in the balls in the process, the rolled over and pulled the blade out, holding the wound. Her breathing was becoming shallow and quick paced.

'_Stop blood… Move body… Please… Let me fight just one more time.. I'm not a pathetic… Weakling…!' _At that moment, her thinking process stopped, and she was back on her feet, blood slipping from the side of her mouth. "You are dirt… You don't deserve to live… What a disgrace to all of your kind… Now I believe what you truly are, a vampire, but a FREAK vampire… Your not true, if you were, you would have killed me by now…" The pain was eating away at Allen, but something in her brain connected, and she saw the truth.

He gained his composure back, and went back at Allen. He was almost upon her when, slam! He ran straight in too something tall, hard, and ominous. He doubled back and looked up at what he was looking at. It was a tall man, in a red hat, long red coat, and black suit. "Who the hell are you?"

The taller man grinned, and pulled a black gun from inside of his coat. "Your death." And with that, he fired off a round in to the enemy's head, sending him flying backwards. The FREAK screamed for only a moment, but then died, turning to dust and scattering too the wind.

Allen stood there, somewhat wide eyed and fighting too remain completely conscious. She looked up, and the man was now facing her. She saw him, his glasses, hat and coat, then was in shock. "Y-you… Your from… Dreams…" She was having a problem making complete sentences. But soon she smirked, despise the pain. "… Alucard…"

He grinned his famous fanged insane grin. "Correct, little one." He watched as she tried her best too get pissed. One hand holding her wound, which was now oozing blood down her leg and too the ground. "Don't… Call me…" He put up a hand too silence her. "As much as you try… You can't hide it. I'm sorry, but your dying."

She grumbled, and nearly lost balance, shoving the dagger in too its sheath. She used her free hand to hold her self up against the wall. He spoke again. "You have a choice… Die, or come with me."

She looked at him, too the wound, then too her feet. She didn't have much time left. Her breathing was getting slower and more pained. Her vision was blurring. Then, she got her usual atitude, despise looking death in the face. Looking right up at him, and in too those glasses, staring him right in the eye. "Only… Halfling…" She said between breathes, smirking as best as she could.

Alucard grinned wider. He was indeed surprised at how much she knew of vampires, even the rare Halflings. There hasn't been a Halfling in centuries. "Of course, Allen…"

That's when she couldn't take it any more. Her legs gave out, and she fell. He caught her, and her entire world went black.

Alucard held her there. "This is indeed truly… A beautiful night." He grinned, then dove his fangs in too her neck.

The Hellsing soldiers arrived too late, as Alucard and Allen were now gone. But a note was left on Gina's purse, which was hanging on a hook in the wall. The note read:

'_Seras Victoria, _

_please be so kind as to return this purse to Gina, _

_and tell every one that Allen is currently indisposed_

_And will return soon, so no touching her stuff. _

_Thank you very much! _

_Sincerely, Allen Rave._

Seras blinked, but took the purse as the note had asked. The Hellsing team started the clean up process, taking the chip and cleaning what ever was left of the encounter.

The only thing that bothered Victoria, was what her Master had done, and if Integra would allow it…

* * *

Me: KAWAII! Hee hee, this was a really weird chapter. Was it not? 

Seras: It was really long.

Walter: Yes. But I must say, jumping from happenings a lot. Do improve your writing.

Me: … Gee, thanks Walter.

Integra: (smirks)

Alucard: (laughing insanely) HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!

Me: PLEASE RATE, REVIEW, AND ENJOY!!! … Yes, fed up chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, first of all… A Halfling is some one who is half vampire, half human. That simple. You will learn more.

Me Hee hee. (hands note to Alucard)

Alucard: …? (reads) The hell…?

Seras: Hahahaha! I like that girl.

Integra: (chuckles) Looks like even the king of vampires can be caught of guard.

Walter: Now, let us continue, shall we…?

Me: Yeah! Right, thank you. But first! THANK YOU ALL MY LOYAL READERS, NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!

* * *

Chapter 4: Re-Awakening

_One might think of this as hell,_

_Others may think of it as being doomed for all time,_

_Me… I'm not so sure yet…_

* * *

Allen sat up. She looked around… And everything was white. Her shadow was split in to four different directions. Allen was highly confused. _'… Am I… Dead?' _She thought to her self, walking forward a bit. 

As she walked forward, the ground began to crack, and cave away behind her. So, as any one else would do as instinct… She ran, ran as fast as she could. Until the entire area blew up around her. She saw things rise up from the ground that looked like zombies. But these ones spoke…

"Ah, look! A teenage school girl!" the first group spoke.

"Young and fresh!" said the second ones.

"Play time!" the final rise of zombies said.

Allen was frozen in place for a few moments. Her worst fear in the whole world, is zombies… She could never stand them, what so ever.

The zombie like things moved forward after her, and she ran the other way screaming. "No! Get away from me! Aaaahhhhhhhhh!" The things just kept chasing after her, and they were getting closer. She felt like she was going to die of fear.

Until finally, the zombies vanished, and she ran head first in to some one tall and strong. She doubled back, rubbing her face. "Ow…" She looked up, and saw the man from before and her dreams. "You."

Alucard grinned his fanged grin. "No. You are not dead. Quite… How does it feel to walk between life and death? Walk amongst the living and the dead… A true half midian of the night…" He leaned down. "You answer to me…"

Allen leaned back, suddenly feeling a wall to her back. She was trapped. "Oh shit…"

Alucard opened his jaws, showing nothing but razor sharp fangs, and then…

"… Gah!" Allen jolted up right, panting heavily and sweating. Suddenly, she saw she was in a bed, but not her apartment… She was in what looked like a stone room. Then she remembered everything that had happened. She quickly lifted up her shirt, and checked her body for any wounds or any sign of them. But there were none. Then she noticed she was wearing a blue PJ outfit.

Allen put her shirt down and looked to her right, but instead of seeing anything normal, she saw a rather un-invited guest sitting there watching her the whole time, none other then Alucard. She jumped and nearly fell out of the bed. "AH!"

Sir Integra Hellsing walked in to the room, followed by Walter and Seras. "You are much to loud. Even if it is more subtle then Police Girl's, your still a guest, show some manners."

Allen blinked a few times, and relaxed again. She suddenly felt like her insides were burning, her head was on fire. But she ignored it, thinking it was paranoia.

"I am Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, this is Walter, and Victoria."

"Where in the hell am I?" She asked, not hesitating to get as much information as she could.

Integra's eye twitched. She wasn't used to having people speak to her that way. But she was willing to keep her cool for now… "You are within the Hellsing manor, in the basement. Or dungeons, how ever you wish to refer to it. And you, teenager, are now a Halfling. The first Halfling in centuries." she spoke matter-of-factly.

Seras was standing in the background, trying to comprehend all this, when Alucard spoke to her mentally. _**"Police Girl… This is your new neighbor… Good to know you both already get along, hmhmhm…" **_Seras suddenly felt sorry for Allen. She was still a teenager, and was now trapped with the same fate as her self.

Allen blinked. She was first in shock, before grinning. "Awesome." Integra was in shock, and Walter's monocle fell off of his face. The retainer asked, "A-awesome…?" He couldn't understand who could find this awesome.

She rubbed the back of her head. Both in trying to ebb away the growing pain in her head, and in embarrassment. "Don't ask… I'm a bit of a vampire fan by trade. Ask my school mates."

Integra rolled her eyes, and moved on. "You will, from now on, be working for us. Or, more preferably, for me. You will answer to my self and to Alucard."

Walter held out a female Hellsing Uniform, one identical to Seras Victoria's. Allen took it, and held it out in front of her self, wiping the sweat from her brow. She stared at it, and her eye twitched. "… Oh hell no, not a snowballs chance in hell. I am NOT wearing this!" She said, glaring at the outfit and its miniskirt with pure malice and hatred.

Alucard laughed greatly at this, and stood from his chair at the side of the room. "She despises any feminine clothes of any kind… Much like your self, _master._"

Integra gave Alucard a glare to end all glares. "I can se that, _servant_."

Walter decided to step in, leaving the vampire and Hellsing to glare at each other while speaking mentally about god knows what. "Well then… I do believe I can fix that miss…?"

"Allen… Allen Rave." She told him, beginning too feel a bit sickly. She had no idea what was wrong, but the pain was growing and there was nothing she could do about it, but she could hide it well.

The Hellsing butler bowed. "Then, Miss Rave, I do believe I can have a custom black leather outfit made just for you. With the Hellsing coat of arms of course." He stood back straight, and kept Allen from asking further questions. He turned to Seras. "Miss Victoria, can you please escort Miss Rave to the quarters next to yours? I believe a good rest is in order." And with that, he took Integra from the room, who was now fuming with what ever mental torture Alucard had used, and he faded in to the wall.

As the two vanished down the hallway, Seras turned to Allen who had already gotten from bed. Allen soon recognized her right off the bat. "You! Seras!" Seras cringed, knowing she was going to get an ear full.

Allen walked right up to her. "Why didn't you say anything!" Victoria was thankful that Allen didn't go in to a rant. "I'm sorry, but I wasn't allowed to say anything." She said, smiling nervously. She then grabbed the teen's hand, dragging her down the hall way. Allen couldn't resist as a fresh heat flash over came her body, and she leaned in to Seras for support.

As they walked down the hall way, Seras began to notice how Allen was growing weaker and weaker. By the time they had gotten to Allen's new room, she was panting and gripping on to Seras. "Hey, are you alright…?"

Allen nodded her head slowly. "Yeah… I'm perfectly f-fine…" She lied, refusing to admit even to her self that she was getting over come.

Seras opened the door to the room next door to hers, and she nearly yelped from getting surprised. There was Alucard, waiting and grinning. "M-Master… What are you-" She was cut off when he spoke. "She is transferring." He said, and walked forward, letting Seras inside, then scooping Allen in too one arm. He returned too the specially made four poster bed with bed curtains, and dropped her in. "She is still in the process of getting her body to the proper stage for metamorphosis. She must rest undisturbed by any one besides other vampires. That is why she is in such pain."

Victoria stared at Allen, who had now soon passed out and breathing heavily. She was clutching the sheets under her self tightly, while gritting her teeth.

Seras nodded an understanding, when her and Alucard both heard Sir Integra calling them, so without hesitation, they left.

* * *

Integra sat waiting at her large oak desk in her office with Walter, Alucard, and Seras. She took a long drag from her cigar, before addressing Alucard first. "… What exactly will she be… What will she be capable of?" 

Alucard gave one of his insane grins. His hat and glasses were discarded and left somewhere no one knew. He sat in one of the chairs waiting. "She will be half human, half vampire. She will be almost as powerful, be able to walk amongst humans in the day light, still need feedings of blood and a coffin if we want her as powerful as a true vampire. She will still be vulnerable to blessed silver weapons. And very little effected by just silver, but heal slower. A true assassin, the perfect killer for the Hellsing Organization. And a great achievement. I have not been given the pleasure of a Halfling fledgling in centuries! I plan on enjoying this…"

Integra twitched. "Alucard! Do NOT torment the poor girl, she is still just a teenager." She was not going to let him corrupt her. "Oh, it's to late for that Master. She is already corrupt." Alucard chuckled.

She glared icy daggers at the Hellsing vampire. He had read her mind, and she hated it when he did that. "Very well… Walter, bring Allen a pack of blood-" She was cut off by a sudden outburst from both Seras and Alucard who both said in unison, "No."

Seras spoke first, and quickly as she could See Integra was going to lose her short line of patience. "I'm sorry Sir Integra, but Master said that only me or him may see her while she is resting because she is still going through the process of changing in to a half vampire."

The Hellsing heir snapped her attention to Alucard. "Why is that?" She asked with strict and seriousness in her every word. Alucard answered enjoyably, as this was fun for him. "Because… The moment a human enters that thresh hold of her room, the pain inside of her mind will spread to the human's brain, and begin tearing apart both mind and soul." His tone of voice combined with his grin made every one in the room shudder.

Integra nodded. "Very well. Police girl, you will deliver the blood once Allen has recovered, and Alucard… I order you to stay by her side at all times. We do not need any accidents." She smirked at her self when she noticed how Alucard seemed slightly effected by this. He seemed bored by the idea. But, without a word, he agreed. The No Life King faded in to the floor after a bow to his master, and was warped to the dungeons.

Integra turned her attention to both Walter and Seras. "You two will go to the apartments across the river, and speak with both the teachers and her friends. Collect her things and bring them here. I will personally contact her mother. Say what ever you need, raise no suspicion…"

* * *

Alucard sat in Allen's quarters, sitting in a chair while staring straight at the girl lying in the bed. Of course, he may have been bored and would have preferred not to get stuck with this job, but he wasn't completely against it either. 

Alucard was fascinated by how strong she tried to be, even in her current state. She was trying to hide as much pain as she could. It was truly amazing. "You are still as stubborn as you always were…"

His mind began to wander to times long since past. His eyes fell to the silver dagger which now lay on the table. He remembered centuries ago when he himself had made that dagger for Allen's past self. Now she was reincarnated, and her memories lay locked. But they still survived the test of time if she was still feeling a connection to his personal blade.

Allen suddenly shifted and jerked to the side, curling up and clutching her stomach. In her mind, she couldn't stand it, but was fighting it out to the bitter end.

Minutes past, Hours past. Not once did Alucard leave that room for anything. Walter had left him three servings of blood within that time, and he had drank two already. Alucard left the third chilled and unopened in the bucket of ice. He had noticed how Allen's condition was worsening, and it was bothering him…

Finally, she was completely limp and gasping for breath. All of her energy was spent. The power of the direct bite and change from Alucard's fangs was starting to be to much. She had fought it and the pain off, and it was now eating at her, trying to consume everything of her. Allen's mind was growing faint as she began question everything about her self and her existence.

Alucard could take this no longer, and he swiftly lifted from his seat to the bed. Pulling him self on to it, he waved his hands. The bed curtains closed, leaving them in dim light, as he pulled Allen in to his lap. He grew concerned when he could just barely hear her thoughts. _**"Little Child, speak to me. That's an order. Listen to your master…"**_

Allen's mind seemed to twitch to life from his comment and nick name. Her mind replied, having newer life. _**"I have a name, damn it! Cheeky bastard!"**_

The powerful vampire was greatly pleased how she was able to pull her self back. He body jolted as a fresh wave of heat and pain came along. He stretched his mind to her own, and began to diminish the pain as much as he could, taking it upon him self.

* * *

Integra sat at her large oak desk with Walter by her side, going over a new mission. "Walter…" She spoke, ignoring the mission now and staring out at the night sky's moon. "Do you think there is something Alucard is not telling us?" 

Walter looked up from organizing the men for the mission to Sir Integra. He smiled that infamous calm smile of his. "It seems you forget who he is."

The Hellsing stood there staring out at the moon. "Something about this…" She turned back to her desk. "Walter, once Allen awakens, send her on this mission as well. I want her ability's tested as soon as possible."

He smiled again, and bowed. "As you wish, Sir Integra. Now, how about some tea? We just got a shipment of Earl Grey." The retainer turned and left, leaving the Hellsing heir behind to calm her nerves, which were always straining beyond their limits.

* * *

The new Halfling lay in her new master's lap. He looked down at her grinning to him self. The transfer had gone well, and Allen was moments from waking up as her new life form. He called the third blood pack to him self, and ripped the top off, turning it in to a macabre juice box. 

As he began too drink, she began to stir. Her eyes reopened for the first time in hours, open they were still in a daze. She was running on tired instincts for the moment being. She laid there, eyeing the blood he was slowly drinking.

He soon noticed how she was half conscious, and found the way she looked right now sort of soft and weak. He waved the packet back and forth, her eyes followed it. She soon tried to reach for it, but her pulled it out of her reach. She grumbled, and elbowed him in the stomach. He grinned and brought the packet back down, holding it for her. He knew she would refuse to be fed, and like her thought, she indeed did. She glared at him, he grinned wider. They sat there for a few minutes, until she finally gave up, and locked her jaws on to the end of the blood pack.

As the blood became drained, she seemed to wake up more and more. Once the plastic was emptied, he tossed it to the floor through the drapery of the bed. She slowly came around completely, and noticed where she was and who she was with. She stared at him, frozen, he stared back.

"Have a nice rest?" Alucard asked in a mocking tone. That's when she jumped right out and out of the bed, the curtains opening all at once. "Wholy shi-!". She hit the floor with a lumpy thud, enough to echo to the next room.

At hearing the sound of something falling, Seras ran from her room and in too Allen's. The scene she saw was like this: Alucard laughing hard on the bed, a wide eyed shocked and nearly heart attack given Allen on the floor. Seras couldn't help but giggle.

Allen shot her a glare. "Don't rub it in!" She said in a grumbled tone, and got up. "Oy-veh…"

Alucard smoothly got up from his seat on the bed and too his feet. "Child, in the future, catch your self before you hit the ground." She glared at him and was about to yell back at him, when Walter walked in.

"Very good. You have awakened." He stepped forward, and handed Allen a hand full of folded leather garments. "Your uniform miss Rave." She took the clothes blinking a few times, as he led both Alucard and Seras out of the room.

Allen was left alone in her room, holding the clothes. She shrugged, and got out of the blasted colored pajama's, throwing them aside carelessly. She got in to the new set of garments quickly, and looking at her self in the mirror. She was thankful she could still se her reflection. Being a Halfling wasn't going to be bad at all.

Her new clothes were thick, almost like bullet proof armor of some kind, but were smooth and easy to move in. They had many pockets on them, and a special holster on her waist for her dagger. The Hellsing coat of arms was tightly woven in to the upper bicep of the arm.

Allen looked to the dresser, and found many different assortment's of weapons. Exploding silver throwing stars, melting silver needles, and a large pistol gun.

She was glad to have gotten this job. She knew now she was going to love it if it had weapons like this. She shoved the needles in to her side pant leg pockets on her thighs, the gun in to her left pocket holster, and the dagger in to the specially made right one. The ninjas stars were placed in to her shirt pockets, those were on her sides.

Allen exited the door, only to meet an awaiting Seras and Walter.

They both sized her up, and gave they're own marks of approval. Walter grinned at his handy work.

"You are about to go on your first mission. Listen to whatever Alucard and Seras tell you. And good luck." Walter took his bow after his little speech, and walked away.

Allen turned her attention to Seras. "Right then." Officer Victoria said, with a smile. "I'll fill you in on the details as we travel there." She grabbed Allen's arm, and dragged her away. The whole time, telling Allen what they were going to be facing as they exited the manor and headed towards the awaiting trucks.

* * *

Me: Wow… Complicated chapter. But this was fun. 

Seras: I get to take Allen on her first mission!

Alucard: Heheh… And I get to have some fun as well.

Me: Don't give anything away!

Alucard: hahahahaha! (maniacal laughter)

Me: Anyways, RATE, REVIEW, AND ENJOY!!!! 8D BE HONEST PLEASE!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Muahahaha, here it is, ready and waiting.

Alucard: Finally! I get to unleash my fury! HAHAHAHA!!

Integra: Don't kill our own men.

Me: Tell that to who's going to feel the power flowing.

Integra: … What? (eye twitch)

Me: NOOOOOTHING!!! ON WITH THIS NEW CHAPTER!!!!

* * *

Chapter 5: Mission one

_This is the time for truth,_

_A testing of ability and skill one mustn't fail at,_

_But I know not this feeling… Do I?_

* * *

"WHAAAAT?!" Allen yelled as she piled in to the back of an armored truck with Seras, who was now rubbing her ears. Allen had just received the worse bit of what she was fighting… Ghouls, zombie like creatures. And the words 'zombie like' were enough to send her in to a half spiral downwards.

Seras looked at Allen who was now staring at the floor, her leg twitching with what looked like… fear… "Hey, Allen… Are you ok?" She asked concerned.

Allen sat there, and slowly nodded. "I-I'm ok… I just cant stand… Z-z-zombies of any kind… But I will kill them without hesitation…" She was already feeling cold, her insides churning with uncomfortable situations. She had to do this. She had to be able to do this one little thing. She resolved is she used her gun and stars, she wouldn't have to get to close… Hopefully…

"_**Kid, you disappoint me…" **_Alucard's voice echoed in her head.

Allen jolted up right, eyes wide. "Alu-" she was cut short. _**"You will call me Master from now on…" **_Allen grumbled, but complied mentally. _'Master…'_

They arrived at the location. It was a condemned mansion out side of the city which was falling apart somewhat. A perfect place for a rogue vampire to be hiding.

The three armored vans pulled up to the edge of the grounds, and opened up, letting the Hellsing soldiers file off in rows. Seras and Allen were in the front of these men, while Alucard was already going through the front door.

Once they entered, they found the entrance hall had already been picked clean, with dead body's of ghoul's lying around, Alucard standing in the middle and reloading his gun. "Well now, lets go enjoy our selves, ha ha ha!" He laughed as he vanished in to the mansion.

The men split up, groups heading upstairs to the top and middle floors, while Seras and Allen handled the first floor and basement.

Lucky for Allen the first floor was practically cleaned out. Bad news, she had to check the basement. Alone. With her worst fear every where…

She went through the basement door, and tried to turn on the lights. Sadly, like the rest of the mansion they were burnt out. She was surprised by how well she could see. It was almost as if the lights were on in the first place. Allen was only just scratching the surface of what she could now do.

She continued down the hall ways and stairs, kicking in doors and searching them thoroughly. Things were just a little too quiet… "Hmm… What's with this place…" She mumbled to her self. Her gun was in hand, safety off and loaded. She soon rounded the corner to go down deeper, and came face to face, with a ghoul. "Graaaaauuuhhhh!!" it wailed.

Allen instantly jumped backwards, backing away from it, her heart thumping hard in her chest, only harder now that it was half dead. She tried to calm her self as the decayed ghoul followed after her, then another, and another…

They came out of the hallway she had tried to go down, and were now advancing on her. She couldn't move, except walk backwards.

"_**You must kill them! They will only follow you! Aim, fire, shoot to kill!" **_Alucard screamed in her head, and she nearly jumped at the sudden voice she heard. "B… Bu… I-I c-c-can't…Move…" She stuttered out, and was soon against a wall with the ghouls advancing, they were no more then three yard sticks away now…

"_**What are you?! A Human?! A Baby?! … A WEAKLING?!" **_He screamed in her head. It worked. Once he called her a weakling, she screamed right back at him, sweat breaking out on her head as she raised her gun. "Fuck that! I am not a weakling, bastard!"

The Ghouls were no more then three feet away, when she jumped up and away to get more room, and began firing. Each shot hit a ghoul in the head, causing them to fall down dead. The blood was beginning to cover the floor, nothing but crimson liquid covered the walls. Splatter on her self as well.

As Allen continued to plow her way through the ghouls, something snapped inside her brain… She began to grin a deranged grin, one that could rival even Alucard's. The ghouls kept coming from down the hall, and she could smell that the pathetic vampire was down there…

The moment she ran out of ammo, she threw her gun down, and forgot all about her other weapons. She was grinning and laughing as the first ghoul came in close. Allen grabbed it by the face, and squeezed. The eyes exploded inward, as she ripped the front of the skull off, blood flying everywhere. Allen reveled in the blood bath for a few moments. "Glorious…" She said, purring out the word to the darkness.

Alucard watched with delight as she continued her carnage. He was amazed at how quickly she had taped in to her vampiric side.

Allen kept ripping the ghouls limb from limb, tearing out hearts and slicing or crushing heads, leaving a bloody trail in her wake. Finally, Allen came to the last ghoul in front of a door. The ghoul came toward her, but she backed away, letting it follow her. Suddenly, her finger nails grew through her black gloves, and she sliced the ghoul in to pieces with that one hand. The nails were shaper then the sharpest sword. The ghoul fell to pieces, spraying crimson elixir everywhere. Allen laughed like a true maniac.

She kicked down the door in front of her, sending wooden pieces all over the floor. Across the room was the target vampire, who was just a few months old. He backed up against the wall, staring wide eyed in fear at Allen, who was now licking the blood off her claws while staring directly at him with wide, bright, red glowing eyes. She retracted her claws and clenched her fist. "Hello…"

He made a mad run for the basement window, but right before he could reach out and touch it, she was right in front of him. "No you don't… Play time is just beginning." She kicked him square in the chest, and blood flew from his mouth. The power from the force of the kick sent him flying 30 feet across the small room in to the other wall. "Tick tock, tick tock… Death comes on the clock… And your time is up." She laughed manically, and leaped at the cowardly pathetic enemy. He made one final attempt to get away, by sliding under her, but that only helped her achieve her goal. Allen snatched up one of her needles, and shoved it in to the back of his skull. He let out a scream of pain as the needle melted away and entered his blood stream, making the enemy vampire to fall to the ground in ashes.

Allen stood straight up, covered in blood and laughed. "Ah hahahahaha!" She was enjoying too much the thrill of a new power and taste to notice who had followed her down to the basement…

"AMEN!" Radiated a male's yell from the door way, and without a warning, a silver blessed blade was thrown and slid through her back and through the front of her chest. She hacked, and was suddenly impaled by many more blessed silver bayonets, her eyes and personality quickly returning to normal.

Alucard's eye's widened as the paladin Alexander Anderson entered the thresh hold. "Well well, what 'ave we 'ere?" He asked in his accent. "Now, this is interestin'." He asked out loud, advancing on the coughing Allen.

Alucard entered out of nowhere, walking right out of the wall, both of his guns drawn. He walked past Allen, and stood in front of her, much like he had Seras once. "Paladin Alexander Anderson… It's been to long." The priest grinned. "Alucard, 'Ellsing's lap dog. Indeed it has…"

Alucard grinned widely at the Vatican agent. He spoke in to his Halfling's mind. _**"Don't try to move. Those are blessed blades, and you will only hurt your self more. Wait until I finish."**_

Anderson pulled out dual blades, sliced them against each other and held them up ready for battle. "Come then vampire!" Alucard grinned even wider, a strange wind blowing through the halls of the basement. "Let's go, oh, Judas Priest!" He yelled.

Anderson leaped backwards and threw is blades at Alucard. They both traveled down the hall. Alucard shot down his blade, and continued a barrage of bullet's at his mortal enemy priest. Anderson regained his footing, and pulled out more blades, blocking the bullets from Alucard's gun. The No Life King continued hailing down bullets as he got closer and closer.

Anderson waited until his enemy was right on top of him, then allowed his grey trench coat to open as he threw his arms out, shooting out many more blessed bayonets at him. Alucard was hit and sent backwards, but only laughed, and continued firing at him. The battle raged on.

Allen was left alone in the room, gasping for breath as she tried to move. She had to make it out. So she leaned against the wall, and dragged her self down the halls, away from the battle, and back the way she came. The whole way, she kept pulling the blades from her back, hissing in pain as it burned. But with effort, she continued making her way down the hall way, yanking and dropping blades the whole way.

"Fuck… Now what do I do… Mission accomplished, but… This guy shows up… Master please, kick his ass…" She whispered to the air.

Soon enough, with work, she was able to make her way back to where she had dropped her gun. Allen picked it back up, reloaded it, and continued on ward. She noticed how all of the ghouls bodies fell to dust once she had killed the vampire, the blood stayed. She ignored it for now.

Allen continued on ward. She could hear the battle of Alucard and the paladin off down the corridors, but it was growing louder, which meant, they were coming in this direction. She made that final turn, and was right at the door to the exit of the basement.

She reached out for it, but it flew open before she could get to it. The person who had opened it was Seras Victoria. "S… S-Seras…" She gasped out, before falling forward. Seras caught her and dragged her from the door, Hellsing soldiers gathered around. As much as they were afraid of vampires, they still respected Seras. As for Allen, they didn't know that she was a Halfling yet, and considered her one of their own human members. Seras sat her up against the wall, blood trailing down from both her front and back.

"Tell me what happened?" Officer Victoria asked, while at the same time ordering men to get the first aid kit.

Allen groaned. "Some guy… Weird guy… Alucard is fighting him… Called Anderson…." She was able to speak out before falling from the wall. She leaned forward, holding her wounds, which were very, very slowly healing. Too slow.

Seras's eyes went wide. "Anderson?!" Without a moment to waste, she grabbed her Harkonnen Cannon, and ran through the door. She only had to go down one hall way before coming to the turn that lead to an adjacent hallway, which held both Alucard and Anderson locked in an intense battle.

Victoria knew that Sir Integra would have everyone's head on a platter if she didn't stop this now. So, she sat down, aimed her cannon, and shot right at Anderson.

Alucard had already leaped out of the way when the bullet was fired. Anderson was completely caught of guard and had barely nano seconds to step out of the way before getting hit by the huge incendiary shell. "T'hell?!"

Alucard shot a glare to his fledgling. "What are you doing, Police Girl?!" he yelled. She hastily replied. "We cant do this here and now, or Integra will have all our necks!" No one had noticed the other girl who had followed down the stairs. Allen spoke up out of no where behind Seras. "Exactly! And I would rather not have my first mission end that way. Let's leave now before things get ugly…"

Alucard watched as the Hellsing soldiers had followed Allen down and were now flooding the hall's. He turned back to Anderson who looked very annoyed, and even more, defeated. Alucard grinned. "Flee home, Judas Priest, with your tail between your legs. Like the dog you are."

Anderson backed away, hundreds of pages from the bible flying out of his trench coat. "Filthy protestants. I will kill you all." And with those final words, he vanished in to nothingness, the pages carrying him away.

Alucard let out a laugh, and walked back down the hall way, while the Hellsing clean up crew and extra soldiers began taking care of the mess. "Come, Police girl, Kid." The moment he spoke. Both females said in unison, "Yes Master." And followed him down the hallway's, back out in to the night.

Allen was grumbling and sending glares at Alucard. "Don't call me a kid, god damn it." She had one hand and arm wrapped across her chest and torso, holding her wounds. Seras snickered as they returned to the trucks. But Alucard had other things in mind…

The moment Allen and Seras entered the rear of a truck, he opened one of his void portals below them, and sucked them in, him self fading from view as well.

* * *

Seras and Allen both gasped, and Seras flailed around in the nothings-ness of the teleportation, while Allen cringed.

The next thing the two virgins knew, they were falling through the ceiling to Integra's office, and landing in a heap on the floor. They both yelled 'Ouch' making a lumpy thud on the floor.

"What the HELL is going on?!" Sir Integra yelled while jolting up right out of her seat. She watched as Seras quickly scrambled off Allen and helped the younger girl to her feet. Alucard phased through the wall and chuckled darkly. "Alucard, what the hell did you do?!"

He was grinning, a very creepy grin. Integra could even get chills down her spine. Allen looked from one to the other, before rounding on Alucard. "God damn, bastard! Master, you jack ass!" She yelled but soon cringed from her still slowly healing wounds. "Ow ow…"

Integra eyed her bloodied outfit and many holes, recognizing them from the size and shape. "The paladin…"

"Judas Priest doesn't know his boundaries." Alucard said, smirking. But deep in his mind, he was pissed enough to impale the priest from ass to mouth for injuring what belonged to him.

Allen stood normally, no longer using Seras as something to lean against. "I'm fine sir." She was able to say through gritted teeth, and giving a salute.

Integra smirking inwardly. "Very well… I have gotten the report from another Hellsing soldier. You are free to go. And Kid…" Allen didn't even give a second for the Hellsing heir to continue before bursting out. "God damn it! I'm not a fricking kid! Why doesn't any one stop calling me that?! Arg!" she yelled and flailed about, looking rather comical. Seras couldn't help a giggle, Alucard chuckled, and Integra gave her half hearted laugh.

"You are to go straight to your room and rest. Leave your uniform out for Walter to repair." Sir Integra finished her interrupted sentence. "You are all dismissed!"

Both women saluted the head of Hellsing, and left through the door without a word, Alucard simply grinned and sunk through the floor.

The moment she was alone, Integra sighed heavily, and rubbed her temples. She grabbed one of her cigars, light it up, and took a long heavy drag. "I'm going to need some Tylenol…"

Allen made it too her room without showing and ounce of pain. The moment she closed her door though, she let out a long pain filled groan. "Damn… Is it like this all the time…?" She thought to her self. She made her way to her own bathroom, and disrobed her self.

She fixed her messed hair, then stepped in to the shower. Allen stood there deep in thought. She had felt something else around her all night. And every moment, it felt like she had butterflies. She punched the wall, and started her water. She let it wash the mess away and her nicks clean. As she looked down at her self, she was amazed to see that already her wounds had healed and the scars were even beginning to vanish. "Being half undead really does have its perks."

As soon as Allen finished her shower and stepped out, some one knocked on her bathroom door. She raised an eyebrow, and grabbed a towel to dry her body with. "Who is it?"

"It's Walter, miss Rave. Your personal belongings have been moved here." Said the retainer. Allen breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you Walter."

"It's not a problem." And with that, he left.

Allen cracked open her bathroom and her room was empty. She had her hair blow dried, and a towel wrapped around her body. She looked down at her self and sighed. She was covered all over in scars that would never heal because they were there before she was turned. She shook her self away and went over to the wardrobe where all her clothes now hung. She looked them over, and found her favorite attire. Black jeans with extra pockets and worn out, and a black long sleeved shirt and long waist.

Once she had finished getting dressed however, and turned around… She saw the last person she wanted to see.

"ALUCARD!!"

The No Life King grinned widely. "You wear such clothes that are not fit for you… Why not wear something… Complimenting?" He asked through his grin. She gave him a raised eyebrow. "Not fit…? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Allen asked, but quickly shook it off. "Wait a minute, How long have you been there?!" She asked, demanding an answer.

He shrugged and got to his feet. "Around when you were putting your pants on." He said matter of factly and getting to his feet. All of the color instantly paled from her face. "You… Bastard! I only had my lingerie on! What the hell is wrong with you?!" She yelled at him. He just chuckled and slowly walked towards her. "What isn't wrong with me…?"

She eyed him carefully, refusing to back down. She could feel his power, and it was overwhelming. But deep inside, she knew that she could achieve that same power. He was right in front of her, his hat and glasses gone. There was a long silence between them.

Allen was the first to speak. "What do you mean by 'not fit for me' huh? I like these clothes." She asked her previously ignored question. She stood there and stared down at her. "You are more then you seem, kid…"

She looked at him with confusion, but fumed. "God damn it, master, don't call me a KID!"

He laughed his usual amused laugh. "All will be made clear soon…" And with that he faded away, leaving Allen alone.

"What the heck was that supposed to mean…?" she mumbled to her self. She shook it off and shrugged, thinking that he was toying with her. Allen began unpacking her things. She needed her laptop and fast. The others have to know what happened, she only hoped they were online…

* * *

Alucard sat in is chambers, at the very bottom of the Hellsing dungeon below the manor. His chair was large, and the only other furniture in the room was a old fashioned side table which had a bottle of what looked like red wine, and two wine glasses sat upside down. He was deep in thought, in his memories…

_He lay there on the ground… Beaten and at the feet of Van Hellsing… Everything was gone. He is surrounded by the graves of his comrades, servants, and friends… He was the only one left._

_Van Hellsing spoke with a cold voice, full of hatred. "For all flesh is as grass, and all the glory of man is as the flower of grass. The grass withereth, and the flower thereof falleth away, but these words shall endureth forever." He slammed down a wooden stake straight through Alucard's chest, but it did not kill him…_

_He choked on blood, and coughed some up. Slowly, his eyes opened to see the form of the man who had brought him down. "I've been… Bested…?" He managed too say. Blood tears ran down his face._

"_That's right… You have been bested." Van Hellsing replied. "There are no nightmares one does not wake from. Nothing remains of your castle and feudal estate; all your servants have died. Even her Eucharist Wafer site has disappeared. She won't be yours, Count…" The Hellsing promised._

_The No Life King said nothing, he just stared up at him. Van Hellsing raised his arm and fist, and brought it back down on to the wooden steak, driving the stake further in to his chest. The Count was now up in the air and cried out in pain, blood spurting from the hole with the weapon in his chest. Van Hellsing grabbed the front of his shirt and cloak, pulling the vampire close so he couldn't fall again._

"_Count, you have nothing left. You miserable No Life King! You have nothing left, nothing!" Hellsing yelled at the limp body in his hands. Count's eyes were glassing over, his opponents words cut through his entire being like a warm knife through butter. "Nothing! You are Nothing!" With Van Hellsing's final words, the No Life King drifted in to 'death'… Not long after that, he was put to use for the Hellsing family…_

Alucard's lips curled in to that of a scowl. He hated that memory… But soon enough, his grin returned. "You were lying, Van Hellsing…" He spoke to nothing but the darkness around him. He knew that the Hellsing had be rid of the woman he loved, and sent her else where, but not any more. "She has returned to me..."

* * *

At that moment, Allen could have sworn she felt a shiver up her spine.

* * *

Me: WHOO HOO! This was a good chapter. :3

Walter: Yes, I rather enjoyed it my self.

Integra: … Allen better not get out of hand. (eyes Alucard) Like some people I know…

Alucard: (crazy laughter)

Me: Weellllll… Actually, uh… (sweat drops)

Integra: OH HELL NO!! (chases with large letter opener) I'VE GOT ENOUGH PROBLEMS!!

Me: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (runs awaaayyyy)

Seras: Well, since our writer is currently preoccupied with trying to save her life… I'll go ahead and give the insight. In the next chapter, Me and Allen have a sleep over!


End file.
